beneath your beautiful
by ShadowKyatto
Summary: Artemis wakes up from a nightmare at 3 am and goes to the kitchen she bumps into Wally. Artemis has built walls to protect herself but Wally is about to knock them down. this fanfic references Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth.


Authors note: this is my first fan fic but I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoy, I really love this

ship and the show young justice and I thought this song suited their relationship.

DISCLAMER: I do not own young justice or any of the characters, If I did I would not be writing this

Disclaimer and I also do not own the song "Beneath you're Beautiful" by Labrinth

Artemis woke up drenched in sweat and tears, she had a horrible nightmare about her family. She glanced over at her digital clock it was 3 am she sighed slamming her head back down on her pillow; she was hoping it would be morning so she would not have to suffer the rest of the agonizing night. Not wanting to risk falling back into another nightmare she got up and walked out the door to her room and down the cave hall.

She was having some trouble with her mom so she was staying at mount justice. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Wally stuffing his face with a rather large sandwich she walked over to Wally and said in her motto tone voice "Boo." Wally jumped and scowled at Artemis. She ignored him and snapped on the kettle to make her a cup of tea. "It's no surprise seeing you're here at 3 am stuffing your face with all the food red tornado bought, Central city run outta food?" Artemis said. "No, I don't eat THAT much." Wally said watching Artemis reach for a cup on one of the top shelves, he noticed that she was trembling and he asked "are you….ok?" "ya I'm fine." Artemis said not even bothering to glance his way. "you may fool the others with your 'I don't care about anything' attitude but you can't fool me." Wally replied trying not to raise his voice. "I don't know what you're blabbing on about." Artemis said carelessly. Wally gazed at her and the lyrics of "See beneath You're Beautiful' started to play in his head.

You tell all the boys "No"

Makes you feel good, yeah.

I know you're out of my league

But that won't scare me away, oh, no

As much as Wally hated to admit to it cared about the blonde archer. Artemis noticed how long Wally had been starring at her "what?" she said half annoyed at him. "What's wrong?" Wally replied seriously "it…its nothing I-I mean it's doesn't matter ." Artemis stuttered.

You've carried on so long,

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it,

But I'm gonna try.

"Yes it does." Wally said pining her to the refrigerator, then he leaned in softly pressing is lips to hers. 'She has very soft lips' wally thought as her put his hands on her hips. At first Artemis jumped and tensed up to the sudden kiss but then she leaned into it and relaxed while putting her arms around his neck. After a while they broke apart needing air.

'What's wrong with me!' Artemis thought. "Artemis, what would you do if I told you that I loved you?" Wally said gently. "I'd tell you to screw off" she replied shoving him out of her way and attempting to walk away. "Artemis I'm serious we need to talk about us." Wally said grabbing her arm stopping her from walking away, "there isn't an 'us' and there will never be an 'us'" Artemis said spinning around to facing him. "Artemis I love you! And you love me to stop denying it." Wally said.

"You don't love me wally! You can't! I have this bad habit of getting myself hurt and anyone who dares to care about me, I suffer for my own stupidity daily and I don't want you to have to suffer for it to, you deserve a beautiful girl who is loving and kind! I-I deserve isolation." All Wally can think is…

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

So he does what his instincts tell him to and he pulls her in for another kiss when they break apart wally just holds her in his arms and whispers in her ear "I'd rather get stabbed in the heart and live once daily for the rest of my life then not be with you." "Something bad is going to happen." Artemis whispers back.

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower

I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out

We'll be falling, falling but that's OK

'Cause I'll be right here

I just wanna know…..Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl

'Cause I wanna see inside

"I'm prepared" says wally.


End file.
